Kate Jackson
Kate Jackson (born Oct 29 1948) played Daphne Harridge and Daphne Harridge Collins in the original Dark Shadows. A native of Birmingham, Alabama, Kate Jackson joined the cast of Dark Shadows in its final year. After that, she immediately starred in prime time as Jill Danko from The Rookies. She is best-known for her role as Sabrina Duncan on Charlie's Angels which also includes an episode "Angels and the Bums" of The San Pedro Beach Bums. Prior to her roles on these shows, she made her film debut in Night of Dark Shadows as the ill-fated Tracy Collins but continued to appear in other movies. Charlie's Angels was difficult to produce, as it had several disputes and scheduling conflicts. She left the cast after three seasons so she could appear in more movies and to star and produce in her own romantic story Scarecrow & Mrs. King. Her movie appearances during this time are Topper, Inmates: A Love Story, Thin Ice, and Listen To Your Heart. Her final series and TV movies were short lived half season installments such as Baby Boom, or various Lifetime-esque movies such as The Stranger Within, Armed & Innocent, and Empty Cradle as a villain nurse. This is unusual since she is usually cast as the hero. An interesting film is when her two major roles as a nurse and a law enforcement officer merged together in the movie Quiet Killer as Inspector / Doctor Nora Hart. Something else that happened in Quiet Killer is that it is set in New York City, with her coworkers thanking her devotion and welcoming her to New York City. The feelings are mutual. Another interesting role is that of Arly Hanks, filmed two years after Quiet Killer. While the characters are different, it is stated that Arly Hanks moved away from New York City. Later roles were as educators in Chicken Soup For The Soul and Satan's School For Girls. Some thing else that is interesting is that there are two different versions of the latter movie, and she appeared in both of them. She also voice acted as a character named Bombshell. Her last role returned to crime dramas in that of Criminal Minds as Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. Kate is a longtime friend of actress Jaclyn Smith, who was once considered for a role on Dark Shadows. Jaclyn was married to another DS alum, Roger Davis. Appearances As Daphne (70 episodes) 1067, 1068, 1074, 1076, 1077, 1078, 1079, 1082, 1085, 1087, 1096, 1099, 1100, 1101, 1102, 1103, 1107, 1109, 1121, 1122, 1123, 1129, 1132, 1136, 1137, 1140, 1141, 1146, 1147, 1148, 1150, 1151, 1153, 1158, 1159, 1162, 1164, 1165, 1166, 1167, 1170, 1172, 1173, 1182, 1183, 1184, 1186, 1187, 1188, 1190, 1191, 1192, 1193, 1194, 1195, 1197, 1203, 1207, 1213, 1217, 1218, 1219, 1221, 1224, 1228, 1229, 1232, 1233, 1235, 1238 As Tracy Night of Dark Shadows External links * * Jackson, Kate Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Feature Film Actors Category:Night Of Dark Shadows Actors